


Always Close

by Hotarukunn



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, AoSaba, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddly moments with your boyfriend after a long day at work is always nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Close

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying out the setting for a chapter fic I'm working on.

Enter is already curled up on the bed when Ryuuji come home. He can hear the door be unlocked, opened and closed and locked, and he rolls over onto his back. The grip on the book he hold in his hand loosen, and he listen in silence as he hear Ryuuji pull off his jacket, putting it up a hanger. Next is his boots, probably as clean but rugged as always. He smile when he hear Ryuuji stumble over the pile of read newspapers, and when the older man come into the room, Enter has discarded his book and is sitting and waiting.

When Ryuuji sees him, he smile, and he look tired. Even though Enter had worked overtime today, Ryuuji had been even later so it wasn't weird if he was tired.

After peeling off his clothes and slipping into pajama, Ryuuji allow himself to drop onto the bed. There, he rest his head in Enter's lap. Fingers with painted nails slip through black hair, combs through small tousels and then Enter bend over to bury his nose in Ryuuji's hair. It's soft, and Ryuuji's scent of ice breaking in winter, mint, and gentle warmth fill his nose and goes up to his brain, makes him dizzy and he purrs into the softness.

At the sound, Ryuuji look up at him through his bangs, and arms wrap around Enter's waist. The computer technician is flipped over, and Ryuuji smile down at him. "Mon cher," Enter murmur softly and caress Ryuuji's face. "I assume that you feel better, oui?"  
Ryuuji gave a gentle kiss on the lips. "Yeah." he reply. "Thanks."  
Enter wrap his arms around Ryuuji's neck when he is kissed again, and then he bury his face in the warm bend between Ryuuji's shoulder and neck, sucking in warmth and scent and touches and simply the closeness of them both. Ryuuji run a hand through Enter's hair, nuzzle him closer and there is a happy smile on his face.


End file.
